dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan's Ascent
Want to help with writing it? Click here. Pan's Ascent is a fan-fiction story by Nkstjoa. It takes place in an alternate Dragon Ball universe and stars Pan alongside various others. I credit the wiki user SuperSaiyan2Link as a co-writer. Basic Description Growing up in a world without her grandfather Goku, who remained deceased after the Cell Games, Pan has dedicated her entire life to martial arts and seeks to live up to his daunting legacy. She soon finds her life as she knows it changed forever and her destiny will shape the future of more than just her home. Sagas Note: The following act as summaries for the chapters in question. Links are provided on the saga for the full reading. Non-Spoiler= The following reveals MAJOR story details. Read at your own risk. |-| Chapter 1-5= Peaceful Earth Saga Thirty years ago, the Cell Games took place. 23 years ago, Son Goku was seen for the final time in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. 18 years ago, Pan was born. Growing up hearing of the tales of her grandfather, Pan has tried to follow in his footsteps. Even at 18, she has yet to transform into a fabled Super Saiyan like Goku had and began to wonder if she was even capable of it. The day after participating in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Pan and the Z-Fighters are faced with one of Frieza's ships, an army of the Frieza Force, and Frieza himself, having been somehow resurrected. The battle seemed won by the forces of Earth until the universal emperor took on a new golden form, one which wiped out the Z-Fighters with utter ease. Having witnessed the deaths of her friends and family, Pan finally transformed, but it was all for nothing and Frieza destroyed the Earth, finally getting his revenge on Goku. Left to die in space, Pan's story was over... ...and then she found herself not in Otherworld, but instead a strange new city. And the first face she saw was one of her friends': Trunks. |-| Chapter 6-10= Time Patrol Training Saga This Trunks that Pan met was not the one she knew on her Earth, but another. The city she woke up in was Toki Toki City, which resided at the edge of Universe 7, and her world was one of a nearly infinite number branching from the main timeline. Not just that, but it was the headquarters and home of the Time Patrol, a force dedicated to preventing distortions and alterations to history. With nowhere left to go and nothing else she could do, Pan decided to join, but found herself among the lowest ranking of the recruits. Pan came to learn that she was not "found", but wished there with the Dragon Balls by this Trunks, and that he had made an alteration to history even as she was forbidden from doing so herself. She nearly went through with her plan to take matters into her own hands, but was stopped by the Supreme Kai of Time, whom did not want to punish her, but instead asked for Pan's help. 23 years before Pan was born, someone was trying to alter a battle between Goku and Piccolo. Piccolo, who should have been drained from his battle, was fully rejuvenated, which would've led to her grandfather's death. Someone had to travel back to that moment in the main timeline and prevent this alteration. In her very first meeting with her grandfather, Pan stood by his side and aided in wearing down Piccolo enough for Goku to win the bout. Her grandfather survived, Pan was commended for her efforts, and all was well... ...but the mysterious figures behind the event were out there somewhere, undeterred and already planning to make their next move. |-| Chapter 11-20= Attack of the Saiyans Saga Much time had passed since Pan's very first mission as a Time Patroller. After advancing her rank to the 20's, her second mission, just as critical as the first, commenced: a battle with her grand-uncle Raditz. The vicious Saiyan wasn't just a force to be reckoned with: Raditz was made far more powerful than he was. The victory was nearly denied, save for playing to his arrogance, allowing Pan to win the fight of her life while nearly costing hers. Worse yet, a new change was already commencing in its aftermath, and the Supreme Kai of Time could only delay it for a whole week. To that end, a plan was devised: the moment Pan awoke, she and three of the original Z-Fighters borrowed from the main timeline would train in the Training Chamber, which would slow down time inside so six days became six months. Even with the aid of Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien, Pan struggled to even grow her power, especially knowing her next opponents would far outrank Raditz himself. She began to question her human heritage, believing that it was holding her Saiyan side back, and in the face of her seeming stagnation, knew she couldn't be Goku like everyone expected her to. But through Tien's tuleage, Pan ultimately persevered, returning from the Training Chamber ready for a crutial battle against not just the Saibamen and Nappa, but also Vegeta, the Saiyan who would become the father of both Trunks and her best friend Bulla. While she was prepared to do battle with the Saibamen, nothing could prepare Pan for the grisly sights of Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo falling in battle, all of which she was not allowed to change. But once Goku arrived, he and Pan brought down Nappa and held their own against Vegeta until his Great Ape form threatened to end Goku and her father Gohan. Managing to lift the Great Ape by his tail and dropping him from high above, she gave the remaining Z-Fighters the opportunity they needed to end the fight. Before celebrations could begin, Krillin was possessed by a dark power and went for the kill against the defeated Saiyan Prince. Pan discovered the female mastermind behind the alterations, stopping the intended change, but also finding herself no match against her bodyguard called Mira. The woman spared Pan and, as she departed, told Pan to continue doing the bidding of Chronoa for now and that she'd know better soon enough. Upon returning to the Time Nest, Pan revealed her findings and the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks deduced this mysterious woman's identity as someone they knew: Towa. |-| Chapter 21-(work in progress)= Namek Saga Work in progress Place In Canon The initial story and world that Pan hails from is an alternate Dragon Ball world that differs from the main timeline after the end of the Cell Games. Around Chapter 10 of the story and afterward, scenes and scenarios from the main timeline occur and are partially altered, but are ultimately preserved. Only in the latter instance will the sagas be canon respecting. The vast majority of the story will center around events from the original Dragon Ball series and Z. *The events of GT do not take place in this world, though small aspects are taken from it. *No Super events, characters, or forms past Resurrection F will be utilized. *Several movie villains will appear, some having small changes to their origins. Non-Spoiler= The following reveals MAJOR story details. Read at your own risk. |-| Spoiler= *From the end of Chapter 5 onward, the story becomes a unique telling of Xenoverse 1 with some variations aside from Pan as its protagonist: **While it will take many cues from major events from that game, new scenarios will occur along with some variations on Xenoverse's battles: **A few characters featured in Xenoverse 2 and events will occur in the span of the story. **Like Xenoverse 1, the furthest into Super it will go is Battle of Gods. *Future Trunks appears and is a pivotal character in the story, but his Super incarnation does not appear and events involving him in Super do not occur. **In-story, Future Trunks joins the Time Patrol immediately after the events of Dragon Ball Z as per in Xenoverse. *When Bardock is shown, he will take most of his personality cues from Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku as opposed to Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *The Broly that will appear later in the story will more closely resemble his original movie incarnation in power and persona as opposed to the canon Super version. Category:Nkstjoa Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Pan Category:Stories Featuring Goten Category:Stories Featuring Future Trunks Category:Battle Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Universe